


Creature of Habit

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Flashbacks, Lemon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m such a creature of habit… well I should say I was a creature of habit. You know like someone who does the same thing everyday! I was one of these people until I met… Sesshoumaru Taisho…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature of Habit

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don’t own Inuyasha._

**_Genre:_ ** _Smut/Romance_

**_Rating:_ ** _R_

**_Pairing:_** _Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

* * *

 

 **Note:** What is THIS? Did I write this? Apparently I did, once upon a time. So, just to make certain everyone is aware: SUPER OLD WORK = SUPER OLD WRITING STYLE.

* * *

 

_“I’m such a creature of habit… well I should say I was a creature of habit. You know like someone who does the same thing everyday! We call these people creatures of habit because they do the same routine no matter what. I was one of these people until I met… Sesshoumaru Taisho…_

_He’s dreamy, and he changed my life… in fact he took my… well I really don’t want to get into it. After all look at me I’m blushing like crazy! It’s such an embarrassing thing to think about, and then he had the nerve to tell me afterward that I couldn’t leave him. Stupid youkai… well he’s not really stupid…_

_What am I talking about?_

_Sigh…_

_Sorry dairy I did it again, instead of saying what I wanted I started talking about something else. Well anyway I told you last time about my dear sweet (not that sweet) Sessho, and said I would tell you this time about how I was this creature of habit and how he changed me…_

_Hai, I am going to write the details because we decided to make a book out of it! No dairy don’t even think that way, or any of you that EVER READ THIS! I mean that I’m going to write this story with different names. Yeah like I’d ever, ever in a million years put my name in a sexual book. Stupid…_

_Yeah I think so…_

_Anyway I think we should get on with it… and dairy this might take me a while, but I promise I will get it done. Ok so lets start…_

_Hmmm… you know dairy how should I start this? The last thing I recall before meeting him was waking and doing my daily routine, but I’m not sure you want to hear about that… do you? Oh what am I asking you for, your not going to respond._

_Silly me…_

_Alright lets get on with it dairy… Lets see it was about mid-winter, and cold out… I was going to school that day and it went a little something like this…”_

Kagome rose from her bed that morning after her alarm clock went off. Like always she turned it off quickly and then went off to do her daily morning ritual. Not taking long she came out with wet hair and a blow dryer in hand. With a sigh she went to her window and took a glance out.

Just my luck another snowy day, she thought shaking her head. She liked snow yes, but not when she lived only a block away from school. She still had to go even if others didn’t. Really to her it wasn’t fair but she would go anyway.

Without making any sound except for the air coming out of her small machine she began drying the lumps of wet hair. Once dry she smiled to herself and pulled out her school winter uniform. After all the school didn’t want its students getting sick from wearing skirts in this type of weather.

Walking down the stairs at the same time as always she placed herself before her okaa-san who was cooking their breakfast. She was caught off guard when her mother suddenly began talking.

“I swear Kagome, you’re such a creature of habit. Everyday you come down those stairs at the same time,” her okaa-san turned to her saying, “You need a boyfriend!”

Kagome began to laugh saying, “Don’t be silly okaa-san I don’t have time for boys.”

“Ahh, but you do you my dear just don’t see it,” her mother turned back to her eggs and began dishing out the meal she’d made. Once seated they once again began talking about what Kagome was going to do, and after being told she sighed.

Kagome looked at her okaa-san saying, “What’s the matter mom?”

“The same thing everyday isn’t going to be good for you Kagome. I’ve told you to stop this but ever since your father died you’ve done the same thing since you were six, and now you sixteen,” her mother scowled.

Shaking her head in disbelief Kagome excused herself at the same time as always and grabbed her bag. Like usual her little brother was there to greet her. Though unlike her he always had something different to say, which was strange to her.

“Hey sis,” Souta said in a louder voice then he really needed to use. Kagome smiled back and patted his head before walking toward the door. Before she left she heard him grumble something like, “Why do you always do that?”

Laughing lightly she walked out into the winter wonderland. It was so wonderful to live in a place where snow fell mostly all winter. Only because of the high elevation but it was still very nice, where as others didn’t get snow at all. She was glad to live in such a good place as she began walking over the shrine yard.

Snow crunched under her feet as she spotted her grandfather across the yard. With a wave she yelled, “Ja ne, Jii-san.” He of course waved back before going back to his youkai customer.

_“Oh yes, that is an important detail that needed to be added dear dairy. You see well, though I’m playing the story from everyone’s personal point of view or mostly mine I wanted to get into point that youkai and hanyou live in this era._

_Hai dairy I tell the truth!_

_I’ve never told you that have I? I’m so sorry dairy its just I have so many others things I want to write that sometimes I forget about the little details. Anyway I’ll get back to my story dairy…”_

Kagome ran fast across the street as another car came by. With a soft sigh she began walking toward the school’s entrance. That it was hard to find but she hated to be late. In fact the last time she was ever late was when she had doctors appointments, which wasn’t her fault!

Dodging the same couple in the entrance to pass Kagome walked by and into the hall. The first thing she noticed was every girl was huddled around a locker. A SINGLE LOCKER! What could be so important about a simple locker? Shaking her head she walked down the hallway determined to stay away from that crowd. Like always her cousin spotted her before she could…

“Hey look who it is guys. Little miss habit Kaggy,” Kikyo pretended to pout, which made the joke a lot worst since she couldn’t act at all. Since her cousin had moved slightly she could make out a tall silver haired boy standing inside of the circle and shook her head.

Why was it that everyone else in the school couldn’t keep their hormones to themselves?

Like every other day Kagome ignored her cousin and walked toward her locker, which she noticed happened to be next to the silver haired boys. Really how she’d walked past it was beyond her after all she had been going to this school for two years. Sighing she walked up to the crowd and said, “Excuse me my locker is over here. Could you like move?”

The girls parted after much fuss, and a teacher sending them to their classes. With a groan Kagome walked up to her locker and began opening the lock. The first thing she noticed were golden eyes set upon her body, and then sensed that the boy was checking her out. Well like she told her mother she had no time for boys!

“Why did they call you a creature of habit?” he asked suddenly. She felt like melting after hearing his thick baritone voice. It was filled with a void like sound to her and she turned to meet his eyes.

Kagome opened her suddenly dry mouth. She couldn’t seem to say anything but when a small smirk began to appear on his face she blushed. Then she snapped, “Because they think they’re everything when all they are is a bunch of whore wanta be-s. Since they do everything different everyday while I try to actually learn something, and they sit around talking about their nails.”

Slamming the locker she gave a ‘humph’ and walked off. Groaning when she heard footsteps behind her she turned suddenly and asked, “What now?”

“Well this Sesshoumaru would like to know the name of the girl  - by your smell – that just snapped at a youkai,” he stated as if it was an amazing thing. Obviously not many ‘girls’ as he called her snapped at him.

“Kagome,” she said, “Higurashi, Kagome.”

“Well Kagome would you like to go out somewhere, sometime?” he asked hopefully.

“Iie.”

Sesshoumaru stood there in shock for a moment before asking, “Why not?” Never in his life had a girl said no to his offer of a date. Why her?

“Hmm… I have other things to do,” she said.

Another girl who had been listening in spoke up saying, “Oh don’t put your time into the habit girl. All she ever does is go home and study, boring. Why don’t you ask a girl with a little more time… like me?”

Sesshoumaru stared at her and shook his head. No way was he going out with some whore. He had no time for whores but for a person who caught his interest oh yeah. Since he was new he wanted to make friends quickly, just not with a guy.

“How ‘bout another night?” he asked.

Kagome turned to him saying, “Let me think… iie I’m booked till hmm… next December.”

Sesshoumaru blinked at her knowing she was trying to make some type of joke but what was wrong with her? He had to be the hottest guy in this school and she was telling him to basically fuck off. Sure she didn’t say it completely but there was a thing called, ‘reading between the lines.’

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked off to her next class. She didn’t know why he’d asked or what a guy would find interesting about her but there was something odd about that youkai. She could tell he was inuyoukai but why would anyone that good looking want plain old Kagome?

Kagome that day walked into class late for the first time in ten years…

_“Hai dairy ten years. I had been doing the same damn thing for ten years. Do you know how long that is?_

_Ha… that was a stupid question of course you do! I after all just wrote it down, and you dear dairy are to keep it there. In memory…_

_Lets see how about we skip ahead to when he finally got me to go out with him, which was really annoying to me… then. Don’t get me wrong dairy now I would jump at the chance to go anywhere with him but then well it was different… I was different…”_

It had been two weeks and still the youkai wouldn’t give up. It was like he followed her everywhere, and somehow he got her number. She was pretty sure who gave it to him and was going to kill Sango because of it. Damn her…

Now she was constantly being asked to go somewhere with him, and her friends, family, and everyone else was telling her to go for it. Well the girls at school weren’t but they were a different subject completely.

Walking into second period she wished she hadn’t because Sesshoumaru had been moved to another seat. THE ONE NEXT TO HER! How could the teacher be so cruel? Moaning as if in pain she walked over and sat down turning away from him before he said anything.

“I wish you’d reconsider,” he whispered into her ear causing goosebumps to form along her skin. She nearly jumped when his breath caressed her neck but held firm. No man or youkai would get her to budge from her perfect routine!

His voice once more spoke softly into her ear, “Kagome… listen to me. You aren’t like other girls and I would like to get to know you, as you. Reconsider my offer, onegai.”

She turned her head slightly but felt his lips touch her bare flesh. With a hiss she said, “Fine.”

“Good girl,” he whispered before going back his old seat. Apparently he just wanted to talk with her, and wasn’t sitting beside her.

_“I know it was short but I should be getting around to like our first date, and then I’ll tell you about what happened after love fell into our small relationship. Of course it won’t be as detailed as some of those romance novelist but what can you expect I’m not good at writing sex!_

_Did I just write that?_

_…_

_I did, kami forbid I did!_

_…_

_Dairy I’m so sorry that I have put that word within your pages. I truly am sorry and wish for forgiveness. It wasn’t my intention to write the actual word. In fact every time I do I turn into a tomato, which is why I don’t in the first place._

_Sigh…_

_Well what happened on our first date? I think Kouga the wolf demon showed up with Sesshoumaru’s half-brother. Both were cute but not hot…_

_Drool…_

_Kami damn myself! That was an accident dairy… I didn’t mean to drool upon your pages. I swear if I keep doing that then your pages will start falling out and I’ll have no pages left. Ahh… what a terror that would be.”_

“Come Kagome,” he said pulling her along in a hurry. She moaned not really wanting to be here. She should be studying, not flirting with boys! She should be within her room learning more about life, not being drug around by some stoic youkai out in public. Really how he kept that cool mask was beyond her.

Kagome walked behind him in a slump. She didn’t want to be here. She hated going out in public, it was like swimming in freezing cold water. Sighing once again she walked behind him as he made his way to the throwing booth.

“Step right up… you get three balls, and three chances,” the person behind the booth yelled. She hated this place; in fact she hated the fair itself.

“Here Kagome, I’ll win you something,” Sesshoumaru said pulling her forward and then pulling out a wallet full of CASH! She stared wide-eyed as he began throwing the balls lightly, and cleared all three with ease.

“Here you are,” the man said handing out a small box.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome away and opened the box showing her a small crescent moon necklace. It hung from a silver chain, which attached to one end of the crescent. “Here,” he said wrapping it around her neck and clasping it together.

She stared at it for a moment before saying, “Oh Sesshoumaru its beautiful!”

“I thought you’d like it,” he said.

They began having fun after that, which wasn’t hard since Sesshoumaru seemed to know everything that would make her happy. Of course some piece of jewelry wouldn’t give away all her problems but it made her feel special in a way since he gave it to her and no one else.

“Hey,” came a voice from behind them. Sesshoumaru growled and Kagome wondered what was wrong with him for a moment. She decided it best to find out instead of asking.

Sesshoumaru turned toward the voice and snapped, “What?”

“Oh so this is the beauty you’re always talking about?” Kagome stood there stunned at the words. Beauty? Her? Did he just say that in the same sentence? Who was this guy?

“What do you want Inuyasha?” Sesshoumaru asked.

The boy named Inuyasha turned to his brother and breathed, “Keh.”

“Inu-koro,” someone else called out, “what are you doing over here buddy we’re supposed to be going on the rides?”

Kagome heard the sound of a slap when she turned. The other two boys turned stunned while Sesshoumaru glared at them with force.

“I think I see a tenshi,” the one she didn’t know what his name was whispered. She figured the shorter one with silver hair was this Inuyasha since he’d talked to Sesshoumaru like a younger brother would. She should know, she has one!

“Shut up Kouga,” Inuyasha growled, “she’d obviously Sessy’s girl. Look she’s even wearing his fuckin’ symbol.”

“Man…” Kouga looked down hearted but Kagome merely blushed. Since when did guys start calling her an angel, and since when did guys even notice her? Was it when Sesshoumaru asked her out? Maybe something had changed. She didn’t know but she was sure more would.

_“There… our first date wasn’t the best but they got better. In fact they got a LOT better. Especially the last one before he took me as his. Only His… ahh… I love that thought._

_I’m the only one allowed to touch him!_

_…_

_So to all you fan girls’ well, Sessho is my man! Hehe, sorry dairy I just had to write that. Sometimes I get a little over reactive and then stupid things happen. Sesshoumaru’s always telling me that I need to do this, or do that. Men…_

_Not all men are bad dairy. They had many benefits to the female species; just some are… well annoying at times. If Sesshoumaru ever reads this he’s going to kill me. Well let’s see his attitude could use a little work at times, hai I love him but sometimes he’s weird._

_Also well dairy this would be a good thing. He rocks in bed… only man I’ve ever had, and the only man I ever want. God the man came move, and boy I mean move… ok mind out of the gutter. Really sometimes I even amuse myself dairy^^”_

They were sitting under the stars that night. It was brisk but nice out as Kagome leaned closer to her boyfriend for extra warmth. She didn’t know why but over the past month she’d really grown attached to the inuyoukai.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smirked when he gripped her waist causing her to be lifted into his lap. She gave little protest once he began nuzzling her neck, which always seemed to calm her.

“Oh Sesshoumaru…” she whispered into the night. The large field was filled with moonflowers giving his skin an extra illusion of that golden glow he always seemed to carry around. Kagome tilted her head giving him better access to her neck and moaned when she felt his lips upon her skin.

When had it changed? When did lame old habit Kagome leave? Why was it that this youkai was always making her late or getting her to do things she never wanted to do before? Maybe something had gone wrong? Maybe she wasn’t herself?

Questions filled her mind to the brink until she pushed them away. There was no time for such things. She was more concerned with the soft lips pressed against her pulse. She moaned once again her heart rate speeding up.

The inuyoukai growled lustfully but then moved away from her suddenly. Since they sat upon a blanket he turned from her his eyes blood red, and panting for air. Kagome gazed at him confused and said, “What’s wrong Sesshoumaru?”

His red eyes shifted locking with her shocking green ones. She gasped and heard him whimper as if telling her not to be afraid. She wasn’t but it was quite strange to actually see him so close to transforming. His whimper became a soothing growl as he came toward her.

“Kagome…” he growled heatedly. His voice was deeper and made her shiver for more. As his hand rested upon her thigh gently beginning to stroke the skin he growled, “I want to be with you Kagome. I want to be one with you. Will you accept me?”

Kagome was at a loss of words. She didn’t know what to say. It was so lovely to hear someone say such a thing. She felt tears fill her eyes before she nodded vigorously. Then she cried, “Oh hai!”

He growled once more thrusting his hand under her skirt and gripped her most private spot. She gasped not quite understanding what he was doing, but that disappeared as he laid soft kisses along her pulse line. Groaning slightly Kagome arched her body toward him.

Clothing fell to the ground as they sought to learn why each other’s skin was hot beneath their clothing. Both pressed against each other in order to feel the wonderful friction they’d only had once in the hallway. It wasn’t a complete sexual encounter but left them both wanting more.

Once again he allowed his deadly claws to cup her flower. She moaned pressing herself harder into his hand, wanting nothing more then to feel himself inside of her. His throbbing cock called to her as she harshly pressed against it with her stomach.

She didn’t know why she was acting in such a way. It was strange that this kind of animalistic nature would be brought out within her as he began suckling at her breasts. His fangs grazed the skin lightly causing small red indentures to be created.

Kagome tilted her head in pleasure gasping for more of his wonderful treatment on her body. She wanted more, lots more and she was determined to get it. However her attention was more on his rubbing fingers, which were sending heat pooling through her body.

“Stay still…” he snarled when she tried to move away. His voice shocked her so much that she laid there not quite understanding what he was doing still. When his mouth moved down her body she felt heat spread from the small areas, and began to pant for air.

Sesshoumaru trailed down her body finally reaching his favored place between her legs. He pried her open and began lapping at her. He unconsciously gripped her thigh tighter when she began wiggling beneath him. His mouth sought more of this deliciously nectar as he growled.

She felt a sudden tightness inside of her and widened her eyes. She didn’t know what was happening but all of a sudden she felt like she was flying. Her body shook and she screamed out her orgasm.

Sesshoumaru growled loudly lapping at the new liquid. Afterward he trailed up her body like a predator and snarled softly in her face. She nodded understanding what he wanted when she felt his throbbing member against her. Growling happily he moved suddenly and pushed inside.

Kagome screamed when he rammed through her virginity. She began to cry and felt like crawling into a small ball but he held her down with his own body. Once the pain was gone however he began moving within her causing a delightful pleasure that she began screaming for more.

They made love for the longest time until finally Sesshoumaru stiffened above her and snarled as his eyes locked with her neck. All of a sudden he lunged down at it sinking his fangs into the soft skin. Kagome screamed in pain as he began drinking from her. Never had he done something like this…

“ _That was the mark dear dairy. He made me his… such a wonderful thing. Hai it did hurt a lot but after a while it was gone. Afterward he apologized and cleaned the wound._

_How I love him. I wouldn’t change anything about it. Even if I was once a creature of habit…_

_Well dairy I think that’s enough for today. I’ll see you tomorrow. Until then Ja ne.”_

* * *

 

The woman wrote down the date and then turned from the dairy. She sighed and looked down at it once more. She knew she was blushing it was obviously. Hearing a sound behind her she turned and found her mate standing within the doorway. His body shook slightly as he came upon her.

“Mate,” he said.

“Hai?”

“Come… Kagome,” he growled.

Kagome smiled up at him and nodded. Sure she was once a creature of habit but people change, and because of him she changed a lot. She wouldn’t have it any other way as he lead her away toward the bedroom for his night of pleasure. After all he was in heat…

**_\--Fin_ **


End file.
